


Really no reason

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a state of post-coital bliss, John says something he hadn't planned on saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really no reason

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! Written for McSheplets challenge #4: Weddings

Still panting, John settled down half next to, half on top of, Rodney. Rodney's neck was sweaty. _All_ of Rodney was sweaty.

John nuzzled against him and ran his hand through Rodney's chest hair.

He loved getting sweaty with Rodney. He nibbled on Rodney's neck and smiled at his little noises of contentment.

God, John would never get tired of this.

He lifted his head and Rodney looked at him while idly combing his fingers through John's hair.

"We should get married," John said.

Rodney's hand stopped mid-stroke.

And, okay, talking without thinking was never a good idea when you were still post-coital.

"What?" Rodney said eventually, his fingers moving again.

"I just thought... I don't know. Forget it."

"You propose to me and then tell me to forget it?"

"The idea just...popped into my head."

Rodney looked incredulous. John settled back down on his chest.

Rodney's hand continued its path through his hair while John lightly stroked Rodney's arm, planting little kisses on his chest.

There was really no reason to change anything. John was perfectly content the way things were. He had no idea where that had come from in the first place.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?"

John didn't say anything, but he might have held his breath—a little.

"Yes, I'd like to marry you," Rodney said softly.

John turned to look at him. Rodney gazed back, a fond smile on his face.

John's answering smile soon turned into a grin as he rolled on top of his...fiancé.


End file.
